Support
Supports are exactly that, a strong pillar that the team can rely on to provide aid and back up. Kaifuku no jutsu (level 11): You may spend surges out of turn to provide an ally with a +tier circumstance bonus to a roll of their choice; Or charge a power for an ally. You MAY NOT use this to allow an ally to activate an ability he doesn't have the surges to activate. Command (level 15): You gain a +2 path bonus to the effects of all powers with the shout keyword Medic (level 19): As a full round action, you heal an adjacent creature for tier d8 + Spirit hit points. You may spend an action point to use this out of turn as a reaction to an ally reaching 0 HP; When used this way they automatically stabalize but do not gain any hitpoints. A creature can not be effected by this ability more than twice in 24 hours. Level 11 At-will powers Sweeping kick A low sweep kick At-will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 2P+Strength damage. If your speed is higher than the opponents, you knock them prone. Between the eyes You flick a small ki blast at an enemy... At-will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 6 Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 2K+ spirit damage. If your Discipline is higher than their mind the enemy is blinded for 1 round. Level 11 Encounter powers Assisting shot Encounter ✦ Ki Standard Action Ranged 12 Target: one enemy in range Attack: Discipline vs Reaction Hit: 3K+ spirit damage. An ally adjacent to the target gains advantage over them until the end of your next turn. Miss: Half damage, no advantage. Taser Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Lightning Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Discipline vs Repulse Hit: 3k+Strength damage and the target is stunned (save ends) Miss: No damage, but you may shift away from the enemy. Level 14 Utility powers Move and Deflect Encounter ✦ Martial, Teleport Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: An ally in move distance would be hit by a non ultimate ki attack. Effect: Spend a surge. Move to the ally in question, and immediately deflect the attack. Neither of you suffers damage. This ability does not work against bursts, blasts, or ultimate. Coordinated strike Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Teleport Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: An ally in sight knocks an enemy back. Effect: Move to the end of the distance the enemy would be knocked back, and roll a knockback against them. On success you deal 3p damage and propel the enemy back the way he came as normal. Evacuate Daily ✦ Martial, Teleport Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: you and at least one other creature are the target of an AoE attack. Effect: Spend a surge. you grab up to 4 creatures adjacent too you, and immediately move up to your move speed straight up. If this gets you out of the attacks range, you and those with you suffer no damage. You are fatigued for 1d4 rounds afterward. This ability does not function against ultimates. Give the command Encounter ✦ Martial, Shout Minor Action Ranged sight Effect: All creatures you recognize as allies gain a bonus to a specific combat maneuver against that enemy equal to your spirit. SHUT UP! Encounter ✦ Martial, Shout Immediate Re-action Personal Trigger: An enemy you can hear uses a shout Effect: You shout over them, drowning out what they're saying and causing their shout to do nothing. Level 16 Daily powers Sweep and retrieve Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Burst 2 Target: All enemies in range Attack: Speed vs Reaction Hit: 4P + strength damage. All opponents are knocked prone. A willing ally you can see is moved up to your move speed towards you. this movement does not provoke. Miss: No damage, the ally still moves toward you. Chain gang Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Area burst 4 Target: One creature in 10, burst centers on them, targets all enemies. Attack: Discipline vs Resolve Hit: 4k + spirit damage. All opponents become shackled together, becoming slowed for spirit+tier rounds. If any enemy moves more than 4 squares away from the others, all the shackles detonate as an automatic called shot to the head, dealing 3k + spirit damage. Level 20 Ultimate power Absolute cancel Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Immediate Re-action Ultimate Personal Trigger: An enemy within 15 declares a ki attack on you or an ally in range OR activates a power up / transformation Effect: You immediately cancel the ability, preventing it from actually going off. The power counts as consumed. Afterward, you are fatigued for 1d8+4 rounds.